Silent Protector
by Gothic Paranormal Author
Summary: Shun awakens alone in the bed he shares with his fiancée. Instead of the beautiful Alice, a former ally stands watching in dark. It turns out Shun isn't the only one who's been protecting Alice all these years.


**Author's Note: **When I decided to write my first non-Buffy fic I had no idea that this would be the result. It was just an idea that's been plaguing me. This is technically AliceXShun with a little bit of AliceXMasquerade. Good or bad, leave me a review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

Shun Kazami awoke slowly from sleep. Stretching his arm to the left side of the bed, he moved to pull his fiancée to his side. Only his arm didn't connect with Alice's smooth alabaster skin, instead he only managed a fist full of blankets. At the realization that Alice wasn't in bed with him he bolted upright. Over the years Shun's ninja training had fallen second to his time with Alice, and as a result his awareness of his surroundings wasn't always topnotch. But he still should have sensed when Alice had left their bed!

Even since the debacle with Masquerade, Alice had been plagued with nightmares. It was only through constant reassurance and love that he and the other brawlers were able to calm the redhead. Even so, sometimes she would dream, and in a panic she would flee their room.

Shun cursed himself for not sensing her distress that night, and then pulled himself from the warmth of the bed. But before he could leave the room, he caught sight of a flash of white in the corner of the room. At first he thought it was Alice, staring dreamily out the window; however Alice had been wearing dark blue pyjamas that night. Dropping into a defensive stance Shun turned to face whoever had entered the bedroom. Who he saw was the last person he expected.

"What are you doing here?" Shun whispered angrily. "And what have you done with Alice."

Masquerade smirked and pulled himself up from his position in the corner. "What? No hello? We were allies once. You don't have to be so hostile."

Shun growled at the blonde. "Maybe once you tell me where my fiancé is I'll be nice. Where is Alice?" Shun raised his fist threateningly, silently warning Masquerade to cooperate.

"She's fine," Masquerade whispered at last. "In fact, she's the happiest I've ever felt her."

"If she's so happy why are you here? I thought Alice said you'd disappeared. That's why you gave her Hydranoid."

Masquerade laughed. Only the sound was hollow. It made Shun realize just how cold the other brawler truly was. "I could never stay away from her." Before Shun could comment Masquerade continued. "But my presence hurt her. Again and again I had to watch her suffer because of me. So I told Alice I was leaving. That she didn't need me anymore. And I wasn't lying. She didn't need me because she had you. But I've always been there for her, watching silently." Masquerade turned to face the window. "I only came here tonight to warn you. Don't ever hurt her. She's never been this happy, and I won't watch you tear that away."

Shun smiled softly. "I could never hurt her. She means everything to me."

"And that's why I trust you. Guard her heart. Watch over her as I have."

"Of course." Shun nodded. He didn't even have to think. He'd happily spend his whole life, watching over Alice as they shared their life together. "Can I please have Alice back?"

"You never lost her." Masquerade straightened and moved to stand in front of Shun. The moonlight glinted faintly off of his mask. "You won't be seeing me again."

And with that sentence Masquerade removed his mask. Blond hair fell down into loose orange curls, while the white jacket melted away to reveal blue pyjamas. Without thinking Shun stepped forward and caught the dazed Alice in his arms.

Blinking sleepily, Alice Gehabich stared up into the amber eyes of her lover. "Was I dreaming?"

Shun kissed her forehead. After manoeuvring her back the bed he kissed her again before climbing in beside her. Pressed tightly against her back he told her, "You were, but it was a good dream."

"Not a nightmare? But I could have sworn I felt Masquerade."

Shun smiled thoughtfully. "He's really not such a bad guy. All this time he's just been protecting you."


End file.
